cladunx2fandomcom-20200215-history
ClaDun X2 Wiki
Welcome to the Cladun X2 Wiki ClaDun X2 is an action RPG created by System Prisma and published by Nippon Ichi Software. Originally released for the PSP in 2011, it was ported to PC and released on Steam in 2012. This wiki has been created by SevnTohno in an effort to assist the GameFaqs community with their endevours in the game known as ClaDun x2, the sequel to ClaDun: This is an RPG! Assistance is always welcome for expanding the wiki. Please, if you'd like to help, feel free to create a new page or to message me through the Wikia system. Storyline/Walkthrough ClaDun X2 features a number of dungeons attached to a single "home base" town named Arcanus Cella. Within the town, the player can talk to a limited number of NPCs, shop and prepare for dungeon missions. The game's story is advanced through cutscenes as the player completes Dungeons. Most dungeons are arranged into 4 floors with a common theme. The player enters a selected dungeon floor by using the "Moving Door" at the north side of Arcanus Cella. Once the player completes the floor by reaching the exit gate, or falls in battle, the player is returned to Arcanus Cella with HP, SP and shield durability restored. If the player falls or surrenders in a dungeon, they lose all of the equipment found in that dungeon, as well as a portion of the experience and money obtained in the dungeon. Classes There are 10 character classes available in the game: Warrior - Wizard - Saint - Guardian - Ranger - Merchant - Swordmage - Ninja - Dragoon - Shaman. Each class has a Job Skill specific to that class, and as a character gains levels in a class, they learn abilities and Magic Circles. Each class has 20 Magic Circles to learn, other Magic Circles may be earned for achievements such as completing an entire Neo-geon. With enough Fame, a character (LV 10 minimum) can change job, keeping the Magic Circles and abilities they have learned along with part of their stats. Percent of stats kept increases with higher level and learned jobs. Highest percent of stats kept possible is ~90% for ATK, DEF, HP, SP and ~89% for MANA (LV 99 character with all jobs learned at LV 99). Equipment Several kinds of equipment can be found in the dungeons or purchased in Arcanus Cella. Each piece of equipment may have one to four Title Effects applied to them. Players can only change their active equipment while in Arcanus Cella. There are six kinds of weapons found in the game: Swords - Hammers - Staffs - Spears - Bows - Daggers. Any class can use any weapon, however the weapon abilities they learn can only be used with a specific weapon. For protection, the player can use Armor and Shields. Like weapons, there are no class restrictions on the use of armor. Shields allow the player to augment their defense by choosing to raise the shield, however the shield loses effectiveness as it is used. Furthermore, shields cannot be equipped with Bows and Hammers. Finally, the player can find or buy Artifacts to equip in their Magic Circle in order to boost their characters' stats. While artifacts found in dungeons may have a single title, the artifacts available in the shop have no titles. The shop in Arcanus Cella sells better equipment as the player's characters gain levels, up to a point. The best equipment must be found in high-level dungeons. Equipment sells for 1/5th of the price to buy that item from the shop (with a multiplier based on any titles that have been added to the equipment), and there is no buyback function for items bought or sold. Ran-geon Ran-geons are randomly generated dungeons, each consisting of 99 floors connected by Gates. There are two types of ran-geons: Neo-geons and Tri-geons. Edit Information ClaDun X2 has a considerable amount of cosmetic customization options, from the ability to redraw characters and equipment to the ability to write your own music. While in-game options for sharing these edits are limited, on the PC version of ClaDunX2, you can export and import music and edits to share with other people outside of the game. A community of players has created the Cladun X2 Edit Wiki to share the changes they've made. Category:Browse